


死于南加利福尼亚

by Oasiscindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasiscindy/pseuds/Oasiscindy





	死于南加利福尼亚

a gift for my beloved beloved friend!!

算是一个迟到了好久的生贺，happy belated birthday

（一）

男人回来的时候什么话都没说，他跳下小卡车，人群像嗅到了血腥的鬣狗一样涌出来，他看上去很疲倦，就像他穿的夹克和长裤一样因为过多使用而疲倦，没有他发话谁也不敢凑过去，他靠在车头开始抽烟，只抽了几口就丢进沙子里踩灭，这是一个信号，所有人都松了口气凑上去寒暄，有个年轻人趁人不注意捡走了半截香烟，心急的已经跳上车开始翻找自己需要的补给。

从天色暗了半边，夕阳在炎热的空气里微微扭曲，这里离沙漠很近，他的嘴唇被烈风吹得干裂了，向外翻着白色的死皮，精灵几乎是着迷地看着他把下唇从嘴角卷进去咬掉皲裂的皮刺，这完全是无意识的，细小的血珠立刻从新的裂口渗出来，男人喉结动了动，他大概是尝到了血的味道，从精灵的角度只能看到他垂下头用指节重重蹭过去，仿佛被惹恼了一样。

所有人都在忙碌，只有精灵留在了瞭望塔上，他们顺着12号公路向西开了一天一夜，在绿洲边缘遇到了这座废弃的监狱，谁能想到和平时期罪恶的聚集地竟能变成世外桃源，零星几个在大厅里游荡的丧尸被卸掉下巴供新人练手，人们不想走了，这一路死了不少人，有被人杀死的，有被丧尸咬的，有自杀的，活下来的也精疲力竭，即便是陷阱也心甘情愿踏进去，更何况这个生了锈的小监狱实在人畜无害至极。

太阳完全落下去了，精灵点亮了瞭望塔的灯，他今天有些心烦意乱的，直到看到男人回来才稍稍安定一些，他在很长一段时间不愿用瑟兰迪尔称呼对方，原因两个人心知肚明，有一天男人嘲讽地问莱戈拉斯是不是见着一个金头发蓝眼睛的成年男人都眼巴巴跑过去喊Daddy，那时候精灵的英语已经足够好到听懂字面意思下冒犯人的暗示，这句话彻底掐灭了他心脏里寄生在思念后头的那些见不得光的晦涩情感，从那以后他就再也没开口叫过男人的名字。

男人脱下手套，他从裤兜里拿出烟盒，略略低头用牙咬出另一支烟，精灵的视力可以让莱戈拉斯看到男人垂下眼帘时微微颤动的眼睫毛，活生生的，莱戈拉斯的鼻尖和眼角猛地红了，天知道他今天担心了多久，男人拢着火苗点了烟，他深深吸了一口，脸颊凹陷下去，使得下颚的轮廓更加凌厉，烟雾里他神情淡漠而平静，仿佛连日的冷战对他毫无影响，骗子，莱戈拉斯眯起眼睛，说好每天只抽一根的。

人群还沉浸在新物资的喜悦里，今天东西格外多，瑟兰迪尔甚至带回来几支口红，女孩子爆发出难以置信的尖叫，闹成一团，如果不是男人突然叩了叩车头，这场狂欢还会持续一阵儿。

年纪大的立刻噤了声，剩下几个嬉闹的年轻人也陆陆续续停了下来，所有人都有些忐忑，他们都是被男人从隔离区带出来的，见识过那场惨烈的战斗，本能的对瑟兰迪尔有些畏惧。

沉默持续了一会，瑟兰迪尔看上去有些心不在焉，他耐心地把手里的烟抽完，转过身子，扫了一眼瞭望塔的方向，声音不大，但是足够莱戈拉斯听得一清二楚。

他说，我被咬了，他吐出最后一口烟雾，将烟头扔进沙子里，用脚碾了碾，

我被咬了，他对着鸦雀无声的人群重复了一遍。

（二）

精灵直接从十米高的塔上跳了下来，他在落地时晃了晃，瑟兰迪尔看得清楚，莽撞，年长者在心里叹了口气，真是教不会。

他在回来前已经处理过伤口了，不深，但是在腰上，典型的“致命伤”，人群里传来啜泣，这是一件好事，当一个人开始流泪的时候，他就已经熬过那段没有眼泪和语言的痛苦，开始恢复了。瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的烟瘾又上来了，嗓子又痒又干，但胃里一抽一抽地疼，古怪的很，就像他的肚子里藏了一只翅膀锋利的蝴蝶，每鼓动一次翅膀，都在胃壁上留下一道微小的伤口，他需要烟，睡眠，和莱戈拉斯。

他渴望这个年轻人，这没什么好遮遮掩掩的。

三个月前他从小教堂捡到了这个不会说英语的漂亮小子，但见了鬼地知道他的名字，一直粘着他，瑟兰迪尔隐隐约约猜到他们大概是有渊源的，不然这个小疯子也不会一直眼巴巴看着他，似乎在期待什么，但是该死的，瑟兰迪尔已经把所有能给出来都捧了出来，可这不是莱戈拉斯想要的。他大概找错人，瑟兰迪尔冷冷想道，多不公平。

人群向两边分开，留出一条通道，莱戈拉斯的兜帽被风掀开，小精灵定定地看着他，他走的极慢，他的脚尖陷进黄沙里，一步一停，瑟兰迪尔教过他在人前要脚尖用劲在沙地上留下脚印，免得惹人怀疑，就像莱戈拉斯的尖耳朵和奇怪的体质，都需要被好好藏起来，这片大陆上游荡的不止有活死人，还有疯子，想活命的疯子。

那双墨绿色的靴子停在他的面前，离他还有一米的距离，他胃里的蝴蝶又开始躁动，但他兀然又恼火起来，这个狡猾的小家伙从头到尾都知道自己的心思，但从不肯正视，只是远远围着他打转，仿佛他只是一个祭品，青年人用那些荒诞的龙和精灵王的故事把山洞里的怪物引出来，直到把他吞噬，他为此恨他，为了那份无端的渴望和爱而恨他。

年长者张开手，过来，他歪过头命令，而青年人恍若未闻，“不给我一个拥抱吗，son.”瑟兰迪尔嘴角扯出一个尖锐的微笑，“毕竟是最后一次了。”

“瑟兰迪尔。”  
沉默许久的年轻人慢慢开口，他用了英语，他的声音本该清亮明媚，此时却像在高速上被撞的血肉模糊的小鹿，柔软的内脏和肠子暴露在泥土上，他缓缓向他靠近，那些被小心翼翼藏在这个名字背后的情感一路在地上拖曳开，随着呼吸的频率微弱地跳动。

瑟兰迪尔陡然意识到也许青年人真的爱他，无论这情感是否最初是给他的，但总归有部分被莱戈拉斯无意识移情到了他身上。

可惜了，瑟兰迪尔想，他猛然把莱戈拉斯的兜帽拉上，这傻小子又开始不管不顾地发光了。

真的可惜了，年长者侧过身把怀里的大灯泡严严实实地护住，不过这并不一定可怕。

人们总有一天要失去自己所爱的人，经历这份痛苦，然后成长，否则他不是一个完整的人。

（三）

人群慢慢散开，被咬的人只有二十个小时左右清醒时间，按照惯例，这几个小时只要不涉及道德问题，被咬的人想干什么都没人拦着，最后动手的是哪个是依据个人倾向，虽然没有明说，但不远处那对难舍难分的人影已经说明了一切，瑟兰迪尔身上有枪，剩下来就只是莱戈拉斯的活了。

沙漠入夜了很冷，是一种干冷，风里混着细沙，刮得人生疼，但瑟兰迪尔身上却泛了一层黏糊糊的汗，病毒让他发热，他低头把怀里人的兜帽掀开一些，莱戈拉斯没有回抱他，青年人只是把头埋在他颈窝里，一动不动，好像他才是那个和丧尸混战了一天而精疲力竭的那个。

不需要是你，年长者突然冒出来一句话，他怀里人猛然发起抖来，但被瑟兰迪尔捏住后颈抱紧，男人继续往下说，其实不需要任何人。

“你从不信我，”良久以后，莱戈拉斯破碎的声音透过布料刺进他的耳蜗，“我告诉过你，你是最伟大的精灵王，是我Ada，有座小岛在等我们，等你去了以后就会都想起来。”

瑟兰迪尔觉得也许是病毒把他最后一点戾气也烧没了，他竟然平静听完这些平日里他最恨的话而只想叹息。

“你Ada是什么样的人，” 瑟兰迪尔把下巴搁在青年人的金发上，他终于感觉有点冷了，“或者说我以前是怎么样的。”

“你为什么又想知道了。”小家伙硬邦邦地回复。

“因为我快要死了。”瑟兰迪尔残忍地指出房间里大象，他知道为什么莱戈拉斯一直不肯抬头，但他就偏要把人往死角里逼。

青年人停顿许久，终于哑着嗓子开口，“你那时候和现在没什么区别。”他一面把脸上湿漉漉的眼泪往瑟兰迪尔脖子里蹭，一面伸手去摸男人的头发，他五指冰凉，像是血液都被冻住了一样。“你比我年长六千岁，我从来都猜不透你的想法，你从来不骗我，你只是懒得解释，在西渡前我曾参加一场战争，很大的战争，回来以后，你很高兴，森林里举行了庆典，我以为我能理解你了，我以为。”莱戈拉斯顿了顿，他猛然抬起头，眼角烧得通红，然后他笑了，看上去从来没有这么难过。“现在我比你多出来三千岁的记忆，我还是搞不懂你在想什么，你明明一个字都不信，还偏偏哄我说。”

“你真的不知道吗？”瑟兰迪尔捏住他的下巴，缓缓凑近，停在一个不近不远的距离。“这时候还装是不是有点冷血了。”

这句话如他意料地那样在对方的蓝眼睛里激起了怒火，年轻人讥诮地轻嗤了一声，收紧了压在瑟兰迪尔脑后的手，他干净利落地侧过头合上他们中间最后一点距离，这是一个干燥而毫无情欲的吻。

“你是这个意思吗？”莱戈拉斯冷静地反问，他的呼吸沾染上了瑟兰迪尔的硝烟味和烟味，透出些不管不休的狠劲儿。

（四）

这不是两个人的第一个吻。

他们第一个吻发生在一个带着酒味儿的晚上，那时候他才捡到这小子不久，聚居点所有人都喜欢他，尤其是姑娘，不只是姑娘。人们好久没有见过这样干净漂亮的存在，不仅仅是说莱戈拉斯的外貌，大部分在聚居点的人都已经成年了，碌碌无为生活了小半辈子，突然有一天，前方的路戛然而止，悬崖下是深渊，所有人只有一个选择，活下去，然后等待，等了许久，正常的生活该是什么样的被忘了大半，那些美好的记忆或许还在，而通向期间的路已经埋得看不见了，

而这个年轻人和所有人都不一样，他柔软却不脆弱，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛用蹩脚的英语向你提问，让人想起盛夏的绿叶，和希望，他专注地看向你时就像是把你最好最宽容的那个部分从绝望的躯壳里捧出来，没人能拒绝这个，就像一个疲惫的行路人，突然看见一朵诱人的小花从裂缝里伸出来，怎么能不跪下来亲吻它。

但瑟兰迪尔只是冷眼看着，他并不是看不懂年轻人的试探和亲近，也不是没动心，他就是本能地觉得莱戈拉斯对着他那副畏畏缩缩又不清不楚的样子碍眼得很，好像他们真的有什么见鬼的过去似的，他知道莱戈拉斯一直想告诉他一些事情，可惜苦于词汇量有限没法表达清楚，但他既不好奇也不在乎，他要不起，也不屑听，都是别人的东西。

直到那天晚上，聚居点最小的孩子过生日，他俩都喝了不少酒，莱戈拉斯敲开了他的房间，年轻人闻到烟味儿就开始皱眉头，多可笑，这世道了竟然有人关注吸烟有害健康，他们视线撞在一起，还是瑟兰迪尔先败下阵来，他把没抽几口的烟摁熄在灰缸里，拎着灰缸把人堵在门口不让对方进去，你有事吗，年长者的声音不带任何情绪，没事就滚吧。

年轻人缓慢地眯起眼睛，他漏出了足够多的情绪，瑟兰迪尔知道他听懂了，他已经有一个星期没有和莱戈拉斯说话了，今天下午他看到莱戈拉斯在帮忙搬运物资，脸上挂着一个新鲜的唇印，这小家伙得了这么多喜爱还不满足，偏偏因为他一个人的拒绝难过得要心碎一样，男人在心里冷笑了一声，他喜欢让年轻人在他面前难堪，尤其是这种受伤而不知所措地表情，他讨厌不明不白的好意，就像一个杀手警惕来路不明的蛋糕。

“晚安。”瑟兰迪尔没等到回答，他撑着门框直立起身子，他原本就生的高大，比莱戈拉斯整整高出一个头，当他不苟言笑试图驱赶一个人时，空气都是冰冷的。

莱戈拉斯突然伸手扣住了他的手腕，力气出奇得大，瑟兰迪尔竟然挣不脱，年轻人用蔚蓝色的眼珠紧紧盯着他，不许他再躲避分毫，“我有话对你说。”他强硬地挤进年长者的私人领域，而瑟兰迪尔不得不后退，门在莱戈拉斯身后关上，他们离得越来越近。

“你可能不记得我了，”年轻人认真地看着他，他每说完一个词都要停顿一会，比起说话更像是在背书，“但你是我父亲，是我Ada，我告诉你了，你现在别忘了”

瑟兰迪尔觉得没有比这更荒谬可笑的事了，“父亲？”他掐住莱戈拉斯的咽喉把人撞在门板上，“父亲？”他咬着牙发问，他听见心底劈啪作响的怒火，混着一份隐秘的失望和被羞辱的恨，烧得他一瞬间失去了理智。

这是他们第一个吻发生的情景。

（五）

不过是一个吻而已，上帝啊。

而莱戈拉斯看上去就像是被人迎面狠狠打了一拳，这幅蠢模样让瑟兰迪尔无比厌烦，他胃里酒精阵阵发烧，胃酸和劣质威士忌被喉管的肌肉蠕动着向上挤压，他咬紧牙关试图把呕吐感连同横冲直撞的怒气一起压下去。房间里闷得很，早上百叶窗忘记开了，空气像是被热了过多次的速冻披萨，难以下咽。

此时已经接近八月末，可丝毫不减降温的迹象。而他同这盘旋在南加利福尼亚上方的夏天一样，迟迟等不到一场雷雨，被逼入死角。

瑟兰迪尔猛然把莱戈拉斯松开，他觉得自己真的受够了，受够了莱戈拉斯一腔情愿强加他身上的情感，受够了日复一日从记忆里搜索那双注定不存在的蓝眼睛。老人们说的真的没错，人只能与命运相伴，他们初见时，莱戈拉斯掀开兜帽，淡金的长发在月光下仿佛会发光一样漂亮，他看着他的样子好像世界末日又像万物初始，从那一刻起，他脑子里警报就响个不停，催促他逃跑，从那些咔哧咔哧转动的齿轮旁逃开。

可真能躲开，还信什么上帝，瑟兰迪尔想，是时候去洗个澡了，世界上多着是比一个不该存在的吻更重要的事。

“你怎样才能相信我，”莱戈拉斯终于开口，嗓音低微，他和瑟兰迪尔对上视线，眼里什么都没有。

“相信什么，”瑟兰迪尔卷起一边的嘴角，讽刺且具有攻击性地笑了，“是相信你比起在床上更想在餐桌上喊我Daddy，还是相信你从头到尾都只想在床上喊Daddy。”

“你什么意思。”莱戈拉斯瞬间紧绷住。

“让我们诚实些，”瑟兰迪尔语气里竟然带了点同情，“Kid，你甚至不敢直视我的身体。”

年轻人脸色惨白，他神色里第一次出现不可承受的痛苦，仿佛被人从膝盖处击中，他踉跄着扶着墙跪了下来，抖得像暴雨里树枝，他用陌生的语言反复说着一句话，很久以后，瑟兰迪尔突然想到这个场景，想到这句话， 某种无形而尖锐的东西穿透他的胸膛，让精灵王胸口绞疼而眼底滚烫。

他的小精灵说，  
“我只想带你回家。”

（六）

莱戈拉斯独自一人在祈福之地时曾无数次想过他和瑟兰迪尔的关系，一切细微变化都是在语言之下发生的，一次触碰，一次对视，两人心照不宣。或许瑟兰迪尔比他更早意识到血亲之间的关系是难以改变的，它所谓彻夜长谈都只是在人类间才试用的东西，语言承载不了千年岁月的细节，他们就像两块地幔深处的岩石，无论是远离还是靠近都身不由己，也许只有一次堪比宇宙爆炸的重启才能改变他们的存在方式和连接方式。

莱戈拉斯曾期待这个，在他被整晚整晚的情欲和独占欲折磨得睡不着觉的时候，但等到它真实到来的时候，莱戈拉斯却退宿了，他没有办法去爱这个失去记忆的瑟兰迪尔，他至爱的精灵王不仅是这具肉体，也不仅是灌注在躯壳里的灵魂，而是时间，他对那永远无法追平的三千年的恨同对它的爱一样多，在他们两人之间爱情无法单独存在，否则就是抹杀了他们本身。

可现在的瑟兰迪尔理解不了, 他终究不是那个同莱戈拉斯度过漫长岁月的精灵，但他身上处处都是精灵王的影子，他的冷漠和温柔，他偶尔流露的古怪幽默，这份刻骨的熟悉让他惶恐，他在瑟兰迪尔身边的每一秒都疯狂地想逃离，莱戈拉斯把这归结于他从来没好使过的精灵预知能力，这种逃跑的欲望只有在看见了瑟兰迪尔才会出现，仿佛冥冥中他早已体会了未来的心碎。

现在他指尖下头皮滚烫，这是被丧尸病毒侵染后的第一个征兆，而他对面人的眼睛却冷得像冰窖。

不过是一个吻而已，维拉啊。

他都要死了，莱戈拉斯想，还为一个吻斤斤计较，维拉啊，他就要死了，彻底消亡，带着这个肉体，这个灵魂，还有我的精灵王，而他竟然半点愧疚都没有。

精灵狠狠咬上男人的喉结，对方后仰着躲避，但精灵揪住他汗湿的金发不让他移动，他一边咬一边舔舐自己制造的伤痕，鼻梁蹭着男人的脖子一路向上，留下濡湿的深红色印子，然后他侧过脸，重重地落在他的嘴唇上，他不在乎对方有没有回应，他只是亲吻他，凶狠又孤注一掷，唾液顺他们嘴角淌下，直到瑟兰迪尔终于松开牙关，莱戈拉斯在对方嘴里尝到心碎的味道，瑟兰迪尔更重地回吻过去，他的双手捂住了莱戈拉斯的耳朵，滚烫的指尖摩搓着耳尖，精灵为此战栗不已，外界的一切飞速地离他远去，他只能听得见自己的血液撞击着耳膜，像是一辆失控的列车撞向墙壁，他听见了自己在黑暗里粉身裂骨的声音。

莱戈拉斯，男人在接吻的间隙哑着嗓子喊他的名字，他们的牙齿磕得发疼，瑟兰迪尔突然发狠在他下巴上咬了一口，你要是敢喊我Ada。

莱戈拉斯没有回答，只是拗过他脸更粗暴地吻了上去。

（七）

他们两个人都硬得发疼，空气里弥漫着情欲的腥甜，瑟兰迪尔反手拉开车门，抱着莱戈拉斯倒在后座上，他们在狭小的空间里互相寻求摩擦，断断续续的接吻，瑟兰迪尔一只手滑进莱戈拉斯的T恤底下，贴着腹肌的形状下滑，他甚至没有费心解开年轻人的牛仔裤，而是硬生生从布料和肌肤的缝隙间挤进去，隔着内裤揉弄莱戈拉斯鼓胀的阴茎，小精灵像是从没有体会过这么多快感一样难堪地呻吟，只能凑上去求救一般吻他，可瑟兰迪尔偏过头去，他只能吻他的下巴上的胡茬，吻他锁骨处新鲜的伤疤，年轻人得不到就开始乱发脾气咬人，牙齿磕在血痂上，瑟兰迪尔让他咬得烦，只能转回来给他吻，他一边怒气冲冲地安抚莱戈拉斯，一边把两人的裤子扯低，两个人坚硬滚烫的阴茎弹出来，被年长者握在一起，沾着顶端的黏液上下撸动着，莱戈拉斯被刺激地猛然仰起头， 车里的空间太小了，年轻人结结实实地撞在车窗上，瑟兰迪尔为这样的笨拙而弯起嘴角，他把那些懊恼的痛呼都吞进喉咙，伸手护住莱戈拉斯的头，然后翻身让他坐在自己的跨上，向上挺动。

瑟兰迪尔掐住莱戈拉斯的腰，这样的力度一定会留下淤青，用自己的勃起顺着臀瓣间的缝隙一下下撞击着对方阴囊，他们在车内肆无忌惮地冲撞，流汗，呻吟，世界除了这辆颠簸的小车什么都不剩，他的关节隔在莱戈拉斯的头和铁皮之间，被撞得生疼，

摸摸我，小精灵颤抖着请求，这样没有出路的情欲几乎是让人痛苦的，瑟兰迪尔，摸摸我。

而年长者对此无动于衷，他立定心思要折磨他，他伸出手把小精灵发着光的金头发拨开，莱戈拉斯紧皱着眉头，汗水从他泛出光的脸颊上划过，呈现出一种非人的美，只有这个时候，瑟兰迪尔才会不得不承认他和莱戈拉斯间无法跨越的鸿沟，无论他教他多少英文单词都填不上这道裂缝。

我的名字，瑟兰迪尔突然毫无征兆地开口。

莱戈拉斯似乎有所感应，他弥漫着欲望的眼睛里流露出恐惧与期待，像等待虚空里利刃落下似的等到了那个答案。

是春天的意思。

莱戈拉斯猛然闭上眼睛，他狼狈地射出来，满脸泪痕。

（八）

这场剧烈的高潮后瑟兰迪尔几乎是立刻感受到了一种极度的疲倦，他所剩无几的生命好像随着这场高潮流失掉了，他向后重重摔去，手从莱戈拉斯脸颊旁坠落。

莱戈拉斯牢牢接住了他，他浑身的光都熄灭了，黑暗里他把他搂紧，他试图把男人完全放在自己的怀里，但瑟兰迪尔太高了，他只能以一种别扭的姿势蜷在车座上把瑟兰迪尔的上半身抱在怀里，他把年长者的头放在自己颈窝处，瑟兰迪尔觉得那里疯狂跳动的脉搏已经覆盖了自己的心跳。

“你之后会怎样，”瑟兰迪尔摸索着去触碰莱戈拉斯的嘴，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，什么都听不见。

“我不是你要找的那个人，”他感受到年轻人疯狂地摇头，他的指尖蹭过莱戈拉斯湿漉漉的睫毛，他想起它们在阳光下闪闪发光的样子，和下面那双燃烧的蓝眼睛，“别放弃，你会找到他的，”

别回去那个阿门洲了，那地方听上去邪门得很，他费力地想，不知道自己有没有把那个奇怪的音节发对。

别喊我精灵王，我不想当王，孤零零的，瑟兰迪尔模糊地说，他已经有些意识不清了，有冰凉的液体落在他的脸上，年轻人像是要把他勒进怀里一样抱着他。

该死的，男人低低地说，听上去像叹息，他阖上眼睛，看上去已经睡着了，我一点儿都不喜欢夏天。

其实瑟兰迪尔撒谎了，他一点儿都不可惜，如果让他选一个时间死亡，他会选择这个南加利福尼亚的夏天，其实一切夏天的元素他都不喜欢，炎热使人出汗，干旱使人口渴，但他只要这个夏天，什么都不换。

（尾声）

莱戈拉斯抱着瑟兰迪尔一整晚，他看着男人一点一点停止了呼吸，身体变凉，和外边的沙子一样冷，然后他又等了一会，直到车窗外天蒙蒙亮，直到他怀里的身体又开始起伏。

精灵一点点举起了手枪，把枪口对准瑟兰迪尔的太阳穴，他在这过程中毫无知觉，仿佛灵魂飘离了这具太过痛苦的躯体，

然而，在下一秒他的手腕被对方轻而易举扣住，  
“莱戈拉斯。”

一个疯狂的念头让精灵的心脏在爆炸边缘跳动，那双眼睛缓缓睁开，他们对视着，莱戈拉斯突然意识到那里多出来的东西。

那是精灵王的眼睛。

（完？）


End file.
